The Last Dragon: Narnia
by HyperHappyEmoKid
Summary: Reita is the last of her kind, a dragon from an unknown world. Now, to escape captivity, she must travel to different worlds, but that doesn't mean she can't help the people she meets. Her journey begins in Narnia, where she meets Pevensies on their many adventures. Will be a continuous crossover with many worlds, OC main character, rated T to be safe


**I'm not sure exactly where I'm going with this, but I'll probably just make it up as I go along. This is a new idea I had about a dragon that goes to multiple worlds and becomes friends with a lot of people there, while kicking the bad guys' asses. I can't say much more, but it'll be cool. Trust me.**

**I don't own anything except for the idea, and Reita.**

* * *

The Last Dragon

"Come," Aslan spoke to Susan, Lucy and Mr. Tumnus. "We must hurry and search the castle. Peter will need everyone we can find." The girls who had been hugging Mr. Tumnus broke away and nodded. The White Witch's army had number greater than their own and their brothers were on the battlefield at that very moment. "If I may," Mr. Tumnus spoke hurriedly. "I believe you'll want to look in the dungeons below us. While I was locked up here, I heard the guards mention some sort of great beast that was captured down there. Maybe it can help us."

Aslan nodded and motioned for him to lead the way. After descending a fair number of stone steps that led off the main "throne room", a large cavern opened up underneath the castle. It was dark and only the sound of dripping water shattered the silence. Soon some torches were lit and spread throughout the room. In the centre of the cavern was a great stone figure, much larger than any creature the Pevensies had seen in Narnia before. The creature had its back to them, but made no movement or any sound so it was obvious the White Witch had turned in to stone with her wand.

Moving away from the others, Aslan crept silently around the puddles of water and up to the stone creature, stepping over what seemed to be a tail, curled across the ground, until he reached the front. As the Narnians following behind him reached that area as well, a few gasps could be heard. Susan and Lucy moved quickly from their places at the entrance of the cavern to stand beside the others. "It's amazing!" Lucy exclaimed, looking up at it.

The stone beast was a dragon, thought to be extinct in Narnia for centuries, so seeing a live one, or stone in this case, was a big surprise, even to Aslan. Susan and Lucy recognized it from books of fairy tales and fictitious novels from their library. Aslan was quick to release it from its stone prison with a single breath, and as the cold shade of grey faded, the true magnificence began to show.

Dark amber scales covered the dragon from head to tail, with sleek black spikes curving out of the back and menacing looking black talons on its feet. Obsidian eyes flecked with gold slowly blinked as they took in their surroundings, before coming to focus on the brave crowd in front of its feet. Looking down on them from where it was sitting elegantly, the dragon unfolded its dark amber and black wings from its sides, revealing an equally astonishing wingspan. After the dragon got to its feet and stretched out every kink in its limbs, an even more peculiar event began to unfold, causing everyone's eyes to widen considerably.

The main transformation happened too quickly for the average human eye to follow, but it took a few slower moments to fully complete. The dragon had somehow become a teenage girl. She looked a little older than Susan, and more mature. The scales became long, dark amber hair that was grown out to flow to the side, away from black eyes lined with dark lashes. Her graceful dragon body became even more lithe as a human, being thin, but not weak, and strong, but not muscular. She was clothed in a black, long sleeved, off the shoulders dress with two dark leather straps around her chest, attached to two swords on her back, making an "x". In all, she had the body of a regular girl, but she had an air around her that seemed more like a predator, otherworldly in a way, even without the jagged teeth of her dragon form.

Stretching once again and cracking her back, the girl stared at them before frowning slightly, tucking her falling bangs to the side. "Who the hell are you?"

* * *

**Please review**


End file.
